


Not Even the Gods Above

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [21]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: batgirlbi-unicorn on tumblr prompted: If it’s not too much to ask, could you do one where Simon and Bram have an intense making out session? Please please please? I need it with my life!





	Not Even the Gods Above

Simon kind of hated his current situation.

He found himself stuck sitting between Leah and Nick on a couch so low against which Simon didn’t possess the lower body strength to oppose.

Jake Miller, their host and Bram’s teammate, had a playlist extremely infuriating and so loud that people were practically yelling to be heard.

The worst part was the fact that his boyfriend was just out of arms reach. His rather gorgeous boyfriend, whose eyes were currently crinkling as he laughed at some joke. Who even held a red solo cup with such poise and care. Simon was kind of obsessed with Bram’s hands. Being apart from him at this moment was the moldy cherry on top of an awful cake.

Perhaps Simon was being a little overdramatic.

He finally locked eyes with Simon from a few feet away, and upon noticing an almost imperceptible signal from him, Bram politely excused himself from his conversation and bounded over to Simon.

Simon motioned that he needed to get out of there, and Bram offered his hand, effortlessly pulling Simon up and away from what Simon considered cock-blocking in its worst form.

* * *

Simon thought it was kind of obvious what he’d asked of Bram, but perhaps his thoughts had come up with their own conclusion.

Bram had indeed gotten Simon out of that human form of a migraine, taking Simon up to what was one of many guest bedrooms. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and Bram followed suit, neither of them saying a word.

Perhaps it wasn’t an insane idea to imagine where this was going, but Simon knew that Bram could be a little oblivious at times. They both could.

So he took the initiative to place his hand on Bram’s knee and leaned into his personal space. Bram finally caught on, capturing Simon’s lips in a timid kiss. It’s not like they haven’t kissed at a party before, but there’s something different about this particular kiss.

It took a minute before he could put it into words, but Simon finally figured it out. They haven’t stopped kissing.

Usually, they got as far as one or two kisses before they’re interrupted, but time doesn’t seem to make sense at the moment. All that seemed to matter now were Bram’s hands on his waist and the well-defined outline of his shoulders that Simon couldn’t seem to let go of.

One of Bram’s hands ran along Simon’s arm and eventually, he began carding his perfect, long fingers through Simon’s hair, near the nape of his neck and Simon felt a shiver run through his body.

At any other time, Simon would have considered anything Bram wore to be the most exquisite article of clothing to ever exist, but in that moment he’d never hated anything more than Bram’s navy polo.

His body seemed to be working faster than his mind did, as he felt his hands grasp and twist the fabric of Bram’s shirt. Bram seemed briefly uncertain what to do, but caught up swiftly reaching for the hems of Simon’s t-shirt.

They almost didn’t hear the door slam open. Almost.

“Hey, guys do you know whe- OH!”

The voice unmistakably belonged to Nick who was now sputtering and apologizing.

He and Bram broke apart, their faces only inches apart as they tried to catch their breath. Simon’s gaze immediately dropped down to Bram’s lips, unmistakably reddened as he nervously bit the corner of the lower one.

Simon huffed out a small laugh as he rested his forehead against Bram’s, the two of them not paying attention as Nick slowly closed the door once again.

“We should do that again sometime,” Simon mumbled as soon as his lungs found air again.


End file.
